


Следи за кофе

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Humor, Mornings, Real Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Обычное утро ассистента холистического детектива.





	Следи за кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды Paranormal Mysteries.

Утро, судя по всему, планировало быть замечательным. За окном светило теплое солнышко. Тодд встал по будильнику, но при этом отлично выспался, успел позавтракать и как раз заканчивал с чисткой зубов, когда услышал шум открывающейся входной двери. На пороге ванной показался голый по пояс Дирк, который, не удосужившись пожелать доброго утра, заявил:

— Я возьму твою футболку, ту, которая с гусеницей-панком, — и, пока Тодд пытался обнаружить хотя бы намек на вопросительные интонации в его голосе, добавил: — Кстати, там твой кофе убегает.

Тодд рванул было из ванной, но даже работавший с утра вполсилы мозг обработал информацию достаточно быстро, чтобы за пару секунд донести до своего владельца абсурдность утверждения. Поэтому Тодд изволил потратить время на то, чтобы избавить свой рот от зубной пасты, и только затем медленно вышел и сказал:

— Дирк, я уже сварил кофе и даже выключил плиту.

— Что? — Дирк просунул голову в горловину коварно позаимствованной футболки и непонимающе взглянул на Тодда. — О, я имею в виду в прямом смысле. Твой кофе убегает.

Тодд проследил за пальцем, которым Дирк ткнул в сторону кухни. Зеленая кружка как раз перескочила через шнур чайника и деловито посеменила к краю барной стойки.

Надо отдать Тодду должное: скорбно распрощавшись с довольно недурно начинавшимся утром, он моментально прошел все стадии горя от отрицания до принятия и заорал:

— А ну, стоять!

Кружка послушно замерла в полудюйме от края.

— Ого! Представить себе не мог, что ты настолько влиятельный, — восхитился Дирк, как ни в чем не бывало перекатывавшийся с пяток на носки и с любопытством наблюдавший за Тоддом и чашкой.

— Серьезно?! То есть тебя только это удивило? — раздраженно поинтересовался Тодд, предприняв аккуратную попытку приблизиться к барной стойке. Кружка завертелась вокруг своей оси, а затем наклонилась и извергла кофе прямо ему на новую рубашку, издав мучительное и изрядно презрительное «бу-е-е-е».

— Да что за херня?! — позорно высоким голосом взвизгнул Тодд, отпрыгивая. Кофе, благо, не был горячим, а потому происшествие принесло только моральные страдания.

Дирк позади Тодда возмутительно искренне хохотал.

Кружка задребезжала и превратилась в транзистор, лыжную шапку, румыно-английский фразеологический словарь и, наконец, игрушку-антистресс в виде клоуна.

— Мона, блядь! Какого ху… — Тодд не договорил, потому что подошедший Дирк бесцеремонно зажал ему рот.

— Я бы не советовал, — доверительный полушепот Дирка обжег ухо. — Мона не выносит не только кофе, который ты так беспечно в нее налил, но и ругательства.

Тодд гневно фыркнул в прижатую ко рту ладонь:

— Откуда я мог знать?

Дирк взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок и повернул голову в сторону холодильника. Эта манипуляция привела Тодда в замешательство и грубо нарушила его границы. То есть, с точки зрения Дирка Джентли, вероятнее всего, была обыденной и необходимой.

На холодильнике красовался кислотно-желтый стикер, гласивший: «Мона временно живет у тебя. Не ругайся и будь осторожен с кофе и зелеными чашками».

— Что за?.. — обреченно выдохнул Тодд, наконец отцепляя от себя руки друга. — И давно это здесь висит?

— Достаточно для того, чтобы ты заметил, — снисходительно сказал Дирк.

— А словами через рот сказать было не вариант?

Дирк приподнял брови и беспомощно пожал плечами:

— Мне нравятся стикеры. Они яркие, и их можно клеить куда угодно.

— Эй, а где Мона? — спохватился Тодд, не увидев на барной стойке только что там бывшую игрушку.

— Забрал с собой, — Дирк похлопал по карману кожанки.

— Ты секунду назад был в одной футболке, — подозрительно прищурился Тодд.

— Ага, — невинно улыбнулся Дирк.

— Я еще пожалею о решении на тебя работать, — Тодд второй раз за утро занялся поиском вопросительных интонаций, на этот раз в собственном голосе. К сожалению, интонации обнаруживаться не намеревались. Очевидно, что он еще пожалеет.

— Представления не имею, о чем ты, — промурлыкал под нос детектив. — Давай переодевайся скорее, нам пора в офис. Так уж и быть, куплю тебе по дороге кофе в «Старбакс».


End file.
